Why? A Wrestling Fanfic
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Happens after Jeff Hardy's arrest on Sept. 11, 2009. Jeff has been arrested for attempting to sell drugs. Will Beth postpone the wedding? or will Destiny steal his heart? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Why, Jeff?

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, so don't sue. This is JUST FOR FUN! I only own Destiny. This doesn't effect/affect any of the thoughts, feelings, actions or reactions of Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy or Beth Britt. It does reflect, however, through Destiny the thoughts and feelings of how I felt when I read the article on .**

A/N: **Flashbacks are in bold, thoughts are in italics. Enjoy and R/R!!**

"**Why?"**

_**Chapter 1**_

~Jeff's POV~

I paced around the small, confined space of my prison cell at Moore County Prison. _Way to go, Jeff, you've outdone yourself this time._ I sighed and sat down on the hard, wooden bench as I began to replay the first time I got caught using drugs.

**~Flashback~ I was standing in the Hardys locker room, when Matt came barging in. "Dude, you need to see Vince, right away. Man, he's madder than a wasp on a good day!" "Why? What's going on?" "Did you take the test?" "Of course I did!" As I remembered, my face got really pale. I pushed myself off of the wall, put my shirt back on and headed off to see the Chairman of the WWF, Vincent Kennedy MacMahon. With uneasiness I knocked on his office door, waited to be summoned, walked in his office when I was and sat down, waiting to hear the worst. "Well, Jeff. I'm very disappointed in you," Vince started. "I'm giving you a 60 day suspension to clean up your act. I can also set you up with rehab, if you would like," Vince said. "Umm, Mr. MacMahon, sir; I mean no disrespect, but I will take the suspension with no rehab. I do not feel I have a problem with drugs, and I will take my leave and be back in 60 days," I countered. ~End Flashback~ **_Ok, so the first suspension wasn't too bad._ I was jolted out of my thoughts, when the buzzer went off, signaling I had a visitor. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, how could you?! A lot of people trusted that you were clean, one of them was me! You promised you were clean and you weren't going to do it again!" Beth Britt's voice said from the doorway. The officer opened the cell door and she stepped in and sat down beside me. She put her arm around me, "There were millions of people who believed you were clean. Your family, fans, friends, your girlfriend and you just had to screw up. Well, I'm not taking anymore of it," she stated. I looked up and her eyes had fire in them. I closed my eyes to block out what was coming up next. "Jeff, I'm done, Ok? I've had it. I'm postponing the wedding, until you get your act together." I sighed then she said, "Why, Jeff? Why did you do it?" I sighed again, "I don't know. How is the family and friends taking it?" Beth sighed, "Well, Gil is in the hospital with a nervous breakdown, Matt is so angry, he's threatening to burn your stuff, your fans are so upset they're calling Vince 24-7, and Shannon and Shane aren't eating or drinking or sleeping or talking, for that matter," Beth said. "I'm tired; I think I'll just go to sleep, officer!" The police officer came in and escorted Beth out of my cell. "I'll come by later," she said. I nodded my head and drifted off in a restless sleep.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

~In Maryland~

~Destiny's POV~

I was still sleeping in bed when I was being shaken awake. "Des, Des, get up. Des, DES!" I opened my eyes and my mother was standing over me. "Get dressed, your dad came in to wake you up, and you didn't have any clothes on! Get dressed, right now, he wants you to see something on the computer." "Why? What is it?" "Let's just put it this way: It's about Jeff Hardy." At the name 'Jeff Hardy', I awoke straight up and put on a pair of leopard print pajama bottoms with a purple sparkly pajama tank-top. I raced over to my parents' room and quickly sat down on the chair in front of the computer. I noticed my dad had been on again, and I took notice of the article's headline: **JEFF HARDY ARRESTED**. I quickly skimmed over the article telling how Jeff was arrested for having drugs and he was in Moore County Prison and Matt had put up $150,000 bail. I looked at my dad then my mom then back at the screen, "Is it true?" "Apparently so," dad said. I started to cry, "HE PROMISED! He lied to us! All of us fans who believed in him! Why? Why did he do it? Did he think he could get away with it?" I didn't give my parents a chance to answer as I ran back into my room and slammed the door. I looked at all the posters and figurines of the Hardy Boyz, then my eyes fell on the one hanging on the back of my door, I walked over to it and I looked right into Jeff's crystal jade eyes and whispered, "You said you were clean. Why, Jeff? Why?"

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

~Beth's POV~

I grabbed Jeff's cell phone from the night stand and skimmed through his contacts until I came across the one I was looking for. I pressed the green SEND button and waited for the person to answer. I heard the click on the other line telling me that she had picked up. _"Hello?" _"Hey, Destiny, it's Beth Britt. You know the Hardys." _"Yeah, hi. What can I do for you?" _"Could you pack up some clothes and I'll pick you up in 3 hours. I need you to talk to Jeff for me. He won't listen to anyone but you." _"Umm sure. I have no where to stay, though."_ "That's ok, I'll talk to Matt, see if he can't put you up for the evening." _"Thanks, Beth. I hope we can become friends." _"I'm sure we will, see you in 3 hours." _"Ok, bye." _"Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Then I called Matt. _"Hello?" _"Hey, Matt. I'm bringing a friend down from Maryland. Do you think you can set her up at your place for the night?" _"Her?" _"Yes, her." _"I don't see why not. I can give her the guest room."_ "Thanks, Matt. Bye." _"Bye."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Bail Money

"**Why?"**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Don't Own; Don't Sue. Destiny is only person I own. Enjoyment purposes only._

**A/N: Takes place after Jeff's arrest. Please Review. **

**On with chapter 2! Flashbacks are italics, bold is emphases.**

Chapter 2

~Destiny's POV~

I raced into Matt's house yelling, "Matt? Matt!" "What? Destiny, is that you?" "Yeah, Matt, where are you?" "Shower! Be out in a jiffy!" I paced around the living room anxious to see Matt. I wanted to tell him about Jeff before Beth did.

"_Hello?" "Destiny?" "Yeah? Who's this?" "Beth Britt, Jeff's fiancée." "Yeah, what can I do for ya?" "Des, Jeff's been arrested. I've already seen him. If you tell Matt, he probably will want to see him. Don't let him anywhere near Jeff right now. Ok?" "Yeah sure, but why? Will Matt like tear Jeff's head off or something?" Beth giggled, "Probably, but he can only have one visitor a day. I know lame, right?" I scoffed, "Absolutely, who the hell do they think they are? Are they trying to get Jeff out of jail or are they just putting him in there for good measure?" Beth sighed, "I wish I knew. Please, tell Matt about Jeff." "I will. Bye." "Goodbye."_

I walked into the kitchen to see if I could find a soda to drink when a pair of strong arms snaked around me and embraced me from behind. I sighed as I leaned into Matt's strong arms and rested my head on his chest. "Hello, babe." "Hey, yourself." "Now, what did you want to tell me?" I sighed, "Maybe you ought to sit down." He let go of me and I followed him to the living room. He sat down on the plush couch; I sat across from him, and took his hand. "Matt, what I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard on you. And I want you to stay calm, ok?" "I'll try." "Matt, your brother Jeff, was arrested and is in the Ralph County Jail right now, but before you do anything; I need to tell you why." I sighed and continued. "He was arrested for trying to sell or disseminate drugs, he also had a lot of prescription drugs in his dwelling, and he also had a considerable amount of powdered crack cocaine." At this, Matt jumped up from the couch and headed for his jacket. "Matt, where're you going?" "I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER MY BROTHER!" I sighed, "Matt, calm down." "NO, WHO THE HELL DOES MY BROTHER THINK HE IS? HE TOLD ME HE WAS FUCKING CLEAN!" "I know, but hollering and threatening isn't going to change it, Matt!" That stopped him dead in his tracks; he reeled around and looked at me. "How long have you known?" "2 hours ago, Beth called me." "Oh." He smiled, took his jacket off and continued. "He told me he was clean." "I know, he told **everyone** he was clean." "What's Beth doing about it?" "I'm not sure, but you can ask her." "How?" I nodded towards the door. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Who's that?" "Beth." "Oh. Be there in a minute!" Matt unlocked and opened the door only to be greeted with a hug. "How are you doing?" "I'm okay, Beth. I think." "Des! It's so good to see you, finally." I smiled, "You too, Beth. How's Jeff?" "He's okay." We all walked into the living room and sat down. I sat on Matt's lap on the couch and Beth sat in the Lazy Boy chair. We talked for over 2 hours, and then the phone rang. I got up to answer, but Beth beat me to it. "Hello?" _"Beth? What're you doing answering my brother's phone?" _ Jeff's unmistakable southern drawled accented voice came over the other line. _"Oh, hi, umm, did you want to speak to him?" _ "If I could." _"Ok, hang on." _ Beth held the phone out to Matt, and said, "It's Jeff." Matt took the phone on the couch and had the phone half off his ear, so I could listen in. "Hello, Matthew speaking." _"Matt, my favorite brother, how are you?" _ Matt was speaking through clenched teeth, "Just fine, little brother, now, what the hell do you want?" _"Jesus, Matt, calm down." _ "Sorry. What do you want?"

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHMHMHMHMHMHMHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

~Matt's POV~

"I'll take it in the other room," I sighed. When I got back, I handed the phone back to Beth, "He wants me to bail him out, but he doesn't want me to tell anyone." Beth sighed, "I knew he would do something like that." "Now Beth, let's not get irrational, now Matt, really what did he say," Destiny said. "He told me that the police had him in a cell and the bail is set at $150, 000," I said. "$150,000?!" Destiny and Beth chorused. "Yeah, I know. I said the same thing." Beth sat down on the couch, "I thought I knew him. I guess I was wrong." "Now, Beth, come on don't be that way," Destiny said as she sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on. "I shouldn't be that way, but I've already told him that I was calling off the wedding, now I'm not sure," Beth explained.


	3. Is this supposed to happen?

WHY?

_A Wrestling FanFic_

**A/N: Don't own anyone but Destiny. Sorry it's a little late. I had writer's block, now on with Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

~Matt's POV~

_What time is it?_ I asked myself. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 3:30am blinked in my face. _Wait, why is it blinking?_ I looked to Destiny and smiled at her. "Mmm," Destiny groaned. I stroked her messy brown hair and saw her face relax in the moonlight. I sighed and lay on my back. Destiny scooted over to where I had been laying and sighed. _Hum, must have been warm._ I silently chuckled to myself and snuggled deeper in the covers.

~Destiny's POV~

I rolled back over and closed my eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. I felt Matt turn over and heard his breathing become steadier as he fell back asleep, but I couldn't. Too many thoughts were going through my head all at once. _Should I talk to Beth about my feelings? She'd understand, but would ask all sorts of questions. Then she'd wanna know why I was falling for her man! With all of his baggage, and me being at a 'tender age', I'll talk to her later_. I yawned and snuggled closer to Matt, who now had his arm around my waist. I breathed in his scent and fell into a restless sleep.

_**~The next morning~**_

~Matt's POV~

I squinted and groaned as the sunlight came through the Venetian blinds in my bedroom. I felt beside me hoping to find the lump of a woman next to me, but all I found were covers. I opened my eyes to find Destiny gone. I got up and put my boxers on and raced downstairs, to find a note attached to the TV in the living room. It read: _Matt, going out for a while, be back in 2½ hours. Love, Destiny._ I read and re-read the note, then called Shannon.

~Shannon's POV~

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing at 9:30am. I groaned and flipped on my lamp and answered the phone very unhappy. "What?" "Shan, did I wake you?" "What do you think, Matt? I wouldn't have answered you like I did." I rolled out of bed and clumsily put on last-night's jeans, all the while trying to balance my cell phone on my hand. "Oh, sorry, has Destiny been by?" "Dude, hello! If she were I wouldn't be sleeping!" I heard Matt smack his forehead in a 'duh' moment. I chuckled at him and asked, "What's wrong? You need help finding her?" "Nah, I'm sure she's ok, but she left in quite a hurry this morning. She didn't really explain where she was going, or what she was doing, but I'm going to trust her. After all, we got into a fight, because she needed her space, and she felt like I was crowding her." "Dude, you always do that! You need to stop pressing these girlfriends of yours to a relationship. Ever since that whole thing with Adam and Amy, you've been on your guard with any woman you come in contact with. You need to give her some space. Give her some breathing room; don't pressure her into anything that you both would regret later in life." "Thanks, Shan, I'm gonna go." "She'll be ok." "I know, bye." "Bye, Matt." I shook my head as I hung up the phone. _That guy! I swear, one of these days she's going to turn on him and fall for Jeff! He he that will be the day._ My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "One sec!" "Shan is Destiny, can I come in?!" I scrambled around the room, picking up dirty laundry and throwing it into a pile on the floor by the basement. I hurriedly unlocked the door, sat on the couch and said, "Come in!" Destiny cautiously opened the door and asked, "Is Matt here?" I assured her with a nod of my head. "You're pretty intense today, Des. Is there something wrong between you two love birds?" Destiny smirked, "I'll say there is. He's been pressuring me to make a decision about marrying him, and I'm in love with someone else. And I don't know what to do." I scooted closer to her and held her while she cried. About fifteen minutes later, I got another phone call, this time from Beth…

She wasn't very happy that I had answered the phone. I handed it to Destiny and they talked for a good 25-45 minutes. Then all of a sudden, a knock came at my door. "Shan, Jeff here, is Destiny there?" I motioned for her to be quiet and hide in the bathroom, and then I answered him, "No, you just missed her." I heard Jeff sigh and turn around, "Wait! Her car is still in the driveway!" "I know, Matt came and picked her up. He said that he needed to talk to her before she talked to you. Jeff, she'll be here in a ½ hour." "Alright, bye" I heard Jeff turn around, walk down the steps and get into his car, start it, and drive away.

~Destiny's POV~

I sat on the side of the tub while Beth talked my ear off. I kept doing the usual, "Uh-huh" and "Okay" even though I wasn't listening to a word she was saying. I did this until Shannon knocked on the door. "Beth, I'm gonna have to let you go. Matt's here and he wants to talk to me." I heard her sigh and say 'fine' so I said bye and hung up. I opened the door and looked at Shan, who was sitting on the couch along with a very distressed looking Jeff Hardy.

~Jeff's POV~

I had just sat down on the couch, when Shannon got up to get Destiny. When he came back he started telling me to go easy on her, and all that shit. I was thinking, _please, just shut the f*** up! I didn't want to hear what he had to say about the woman I loved._


End file.
